


Is That Enough?

by HiddenSamurai (Hellasam)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Actually is this considered fluff?, F/F, Fluff, I'll leave it up to your imagination, Idk if this is canon or au lol, Oneshot, Songfic, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellasam/pseuds/HiddenSamurai
Summary: Nicole has a few things on her mind that leave her unable to fall asleep so she disturbs her girlfriend’s sleep to vent.





	Is That Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest you listen to Sons Of Zion (feat. Aaradhna) - Is That Enough before you read this. Like plssss just listen to it. Trust me on this.

_Though I can’t buy you diamond rings. Though I can’t show you the finer things, but I can give you all my love. Said I can give you all my love. Though I can’t fly you round the world. Though you can’t show me off to your girls, but I can give you all my love. Said I can give you all my love. Is that enough?_

_\-------_

Nicole lies awake in bed, unable to fall asleep with thoughts in her head. Next to her, Waverly is sleeping soundly. She doesn’t want to wake her up since she’s so adorable when she sleeps, but she needs to get these thoughts out of her head.

“Hey Waves. Waves. Baby, wake up,” Nicole says as she nudges her girlfriend awake.

Waverly stirs on her side of the bed. “Hmm, what?” Sleep still evident in her voice.

 _Cute_ , Nicole thinks. “I can’t sleep.”

Waverly opens one eye and looks at Nicole, “So, you woke me up to keep you company? Thanks babe.”

“Sorry.” Nicole frowns at her girlfriend.

Waverly senses something’s off with her girlfriend so she makes to sit up. “What’s on your mind, huh?”

Nicole sits up against the headboard, rubs the back of her neck, and sighs. Nervous at how her girlfriend will take what’s been on her mind. “You know I’m not like the richest person in the world, right? I can’t buy you all the diamonds you could possibly want or take you out to the most expensive, fanciest restaurant in a big city. I can’t take you on a trip to London, Barcelona, Tokyo, Milan, Costa Rica, Sydney, or wherever else you want to go to and back on one vacation. And I know I might not be the best significant other to rave to your friends about-“

Waverly makes to interject, but Nicole cuts her off. “Hold on. I need to say the rest of this first,” Nicole chances a look to Waverly and she nods in response. Nicole sighs, “But I do know that I can give you all the love I have to give. Every single last bit my heart has to give. I’m not sure if that’s enough, but that’s all I can promise, Waverly.” Nicole doesn’t move her gaze from the blanket she’s fiddling with to her girlfriend’s eyes.

A slow smile makes its way onto Waverly’s face. “Is that what’s been bothering you?” She receives a nod from Nicole, still not looking up.

Waverly moves closer, tilts Nicole’s chin upward and places a kiss on her nose. “Baby.” Lips meet in a passionate kiss. Waverly pulls away to speak. “That’s more than enough for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m not even that materialistic. Sure, all those things sound nice, but they’re not important to me. You are though. So yes, Nicole Haught, your love is more than enough,” Waverly smiles lovingly at her.

“Waverly Earp, you are the best thing that’s walked into my life. Have I ever told you that?”

“Well, technically you walked into my life, but I get what you mean. And I could stand to hear it a little more.” They both giggle. “Just so you know though, we can save up together and travel to wherever. It doesn’t have to be all on one trip, but I want you to know that I’m in this with you. You don’t have to spoil me on your own. And I do show you off to my friends, a little more than I should since they’re always complaining that I brag about you non-stop. Oh and if we do ever go to Japan, you should know I’m never having bubblegum sake again, okay?”

Nicole just laughs at her girlfriend. “Deal.” She looks at Waverly with all the love and adoration in the world. “I really do love you. You know?”

“I do and you know I love you right back.”

Nicole leans in to give Waverly a few kisses. Waverly then pulls back to turn and look at the clock on the wall. She turns back to Nicole and smirks. “Well since it’s 2 in the morning and I’m wide awake now because of someone…” She pushes Nicole to lie down and straddles her. “Let me show you just how much I love you, baby.” Waverly leans down to lick Nicole’s lip and kisses her hard.

Nicole runs a hand from Waverly’s chest down to her abs then palms Waverly’s ass and squeezes hard, which elicits a moan from the other girl. “Who needs the finer things in life anyways when you should be considered the 8th wonder of the world.”

Waverly never fails to blush when Nicole gets like this. “You’re such a sap.”

“But I’m your sap.”

“Oookay, lovebug. Shut up and let me love you now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole salutes, but hits her forehead harder than she would’ve liked. “Ow.”

 _Dork_ , Waverly thinks as she shakes her head with a smile on her face.

\-------

_Though I can’t buy you diamond rings (I don’t mind). No, I can’t show you the finer things (I don’t care), but I can give you all my love (That’s all I want). Said I can give you all my love (That’s all I need). No, I can’t fly you round the world (I don’t mind). Though you can’t show me off to your girls (I don’t care), but I can give you all my love. Said I can give you all my love. Is that enough?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't so terrible. This is my first fic. I've been working on another Wayhaught fic but it's unfinished at the moment, but I wanted to put out a short fic since this song was giving me some Wayhaught feels. Kinda did this on a whim and was like fuck it I'll just write it since a few people were encouraging on Tumblr.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments or @ hiddensamurai.tumblr.com


End file.
